supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
New Natura
New Natura is Old Natura after the time change. It is covered in forests and meadows an has many different types of animals. It is called just "Natura" since the time change became unknown in its world. Additional Info Geography: Natura is not very diverse in terms of geography. It is covered in forests and grassy plains with slightly rolling hills in some areas. There is one main mountain range called the Petra Mountains, or "Rock Mountains." Though, these mountains are not very tall and are more like hills, similar to the real-life Appalachian Mountains. Natura is composed of one landmass (and all of it is one country), surrounded by on ocean. This ocean contains many different types of marine life, an coral reefs are very common. Closer to the poles, lush kelp forests can be found. Though, unlike kelp found in real-life, the kelps' air-sacs glow a bright blue at night, though the exact reason for this is known. The largest city in Natura is Oppidum. It also serves as the country's capital. This city is more like the size of a medium-sized town, but it is a very nice place to live. Small homes are built nrear the outside of the city, with the president's house, schools, and the Natura University in the center. Culture: The people of Natura generally live in very small towns, or in small plots of land outside of towns. Most people make their living farming and ranching, though trapping and hunting isn't too uncommon. Animals and humans are very close, and often wild animals can be tamed/domesticated and enjoy the company of humans. The main religion of Natura is monotheistic and revolved around one goddess, named Gaia, that created everything in Natura over the course of three days. It is said that she appears human, though she wears a mask similar to those of the Inferus which covers her entire face. The people of Natura believe that she created the ocean on the first day, land on the second day, and life on the third day. There are two main, national holidays in Natura: Cervi-day during the spring and The Mask Festival during the fall. Cervi-day is a day dedicated to Natura's national animal, the Cervidae. Races are often held on this day. The Mask Festival is a whole week dedicated to the Inferus. People often wear masks modeled after those that Inferus wear. Certain traditions and ceremonies are held throughout the week. Names in Natura generally come from Greek or Latin words. Government: Natura's government is a democratic republic. A president is elected through a popular vote and serves for one, five-year term unless he or she does something to be removed from office early. Everyone who is over 16 years of age may vote, though voting can only be conducted in towns, so people must travel there to vote. Anyone over the age of 30 may run for president, though they must have no criminal record at all. There are three branches in the Naturain Government, the Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Branches, much like those in the real-life United States government. The branches check each other to make sure the power says balanced between the three branches and the people of Natura. Fauna and Flora: The plant and animal life of Natura is very diverse. Some creatures carry traits from that of both reptiles and mammals, such as the Lupus Chimera, a wolf-like creature with reptilian legs and claws. The Draco-Avis, or "dragon-bird", is an animal that has remained unchanged for million of years. They are flying reptiles with multi-colored feathers and protective scales on their face and underbelly. They are easily one of the most dangerous creatures on Natura with their sharp claws and aggressive temperments. The Cervidae is the national animal of Natura. It resembles a cross between a horse and a deer, and are generally very docile around humans unless they feel thretened. They are very protective over their young and whoever they are close to but find weaker then themselves. Cervidea are used for plowing feilds, companionship, and racing just liek horses in real life. Gallinaceo are very important creatures to the people of Natura. Other than being absolutly adorable, these tiny, winged horses lay eggs which are an important food source. Though their eggs are completely edible, adult Gallinaceo produce toxins which make them taste bad, so they are raely eaten other than in times of famine. The Deamone Inferus are the mysterious masked creatures of Natura. They are born with masks made of bone, and hate it when their faces are revealed. Since Gaia wore a mask like the ones the Inferus wear, they are considered sacred. The Mask Festival is a holiday dedicated to them and the goddess Gaia. Plant life on Natura is very similar to that on Earth, so this will not be elaborated on. Contact With Other Regions: Natura is considered very isolated compared to other worlds. They have picked up radio waves from distant worlds, such as Terra (Planet), the planet Hyrule and Plixatus are located on. Category:Locations Category:Original Characters Category:Blizz's Pages